The Aldmeri four
by Aganos
Summary: A princess of the Aldmeri Dominion who has the thirst for adventure has come to Skyrim as well as three of her friends and servants. What will they get themselves into as they combat the Dragonborn and Stormcloaks.


I do not own the elder scroll games!

First I will introduce the antagonist. Each one will have their strengths and weakness that will become more prevalent over time. 

The frigid air of Skyrim, blowing through the forest and onto the main road leading to Helgen would be a wonderful experience. Had the reason for this trip been a forced carriage ride due to most of the occupants of said carriage been caught for there various transgressions. However, in this case, there are two occupants who are just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

One of them happens to be a rather tall young male imperial around 20 years of age with long black hair and grey eyes. Next, to him is a female Altmer with beautiful yellow eyes. Light skin and long brown hair. Neither of them looks happy to be there.

The Altmer female looked over to the imperial driving the cart "I am a Thalmor Justiciar and I will have you punished for apprehending me and my companion here." She said pointing towards the imperial next to her who shook his head in response. "Araelle we'll sorts this out once we arrive where ever this leads."The young imperial stated calming his friend

The prisoners were then introduced to the gaged Ulfric Stormcloak, the self-proclaimed high king of Skyrim as they were lead to the end of the line. One the cart stopped and the prisoners were forced out of the cart and watched one of their own attempt to escape only to shot by archers for his effort.

The Altmer female looked over and grinned when she saw Elenwen the first Emissary of the Thalmor in Skyrim right before her. "State your name prisoner." commanded one of the imperial soldiers.

"I am Araelle Charmire a Justiciar of the Thalmor, I have been wrongly convicted" she then pulled off an amulet she is waring and held it out for everyone to see. Then she points to the young imperial.

"And my friend here is Advesius Danid we have been friends since we were children, he is also innocent of any crimes,"Araelle commanded.

Elenwen walked over to Araelle and looked at the amulet and nodded. "She and her companion are under my protection and will leave with me" Yelled Elenwen as she turned to face General Tullius.

"Yes, Emissary" Stated the general as a female Solder moved over and cut their bindings.

Advesius Danid POV

It appears our luck is changing what are the odds that the Emissary would be here right now. It's a good thing Arielle and myself were not separated when they picked us up. But then again it has always been like this ever since we were children.

Growing up as a would-be servant to the Aldmeri family in Summerset Isles along with Araelle and a Breton named Arken. Unlike slaves, we were treated extremely well especially since we were the only other children in the large fortified estate that Camrae Aldmeri could play with. Camrae is the daughter of Naemon Aldmeri brother to Queen Ayrenn and Lady Arqualenya a noblewoman and powerful commander in the Aldmeri Dominion.

I remember it very well Camrae demanded we go on a small adventure and even had her father request one of his soldiers teach me swordplay which I excelled at. Then there was Araelle who turned out to be an excellent archer with some natural magic talent given her Altmer blood. Camrae chose to focus on magic and was very good at it. She at a young age managed to excel in Restoration and Destruction but was terrible at Alteration. She was also very sneaky and always manages to sneak behind me before scaring me half to death.

Camrae despite being Altmer royalty was always kind to us and demanded we get more comforts and eat with her despite the protest from her teachers. She treated us like family even convinced her parents who also treated us well to educate me and Arken in Altmer etiquette. She and Arken were always very close.

Then there was Arken, he was truly a brilliant prodigy at a young age. He was good at all forms of magic but really excelled in the field of necromancy. He his also a very good craftsman, enchanter, and alchemist. I remember when he had just turned twelve the young Breton managed to defeat Hermaeus Mora in a game of wits using the Daedric Princes own pride against him by creating a question with no answer thus causing the Daedric prince to lose the game. This oddly enough earned Arken his favor. The creature gave him a stage black book and offered to teach him all the knowledge he could seek as per their deal.

Now once Araelle was granted the opportunity to become a Thalmor Justiciar she asked me to aid her in the quest to cleanse Tamriel of Talos worshippers to which I happily agreed to join her. We did train together after all but I prove to be far superior in melee combat. While she, on the other hand, became a master archer and is very good at Restoration magic so we made a perfect team

Ahh, good times. But I was shaken out of my thoughts when my bindings were cut. And I followed Araelle who walked over and stood next to Elenwen. And watch the first execution of a filthy Talos worshiper. The prospect that a mere mortal can become a god is truly abhorrent. I Looked over at Araelle who was wearing a smile, obviously enjoying the sight of justice being served. I can understand why most of us humans dislike the Thalmor but what they say is fact elves are superior to a human in life spans and magic in general with the exception of proteges like Arken. Their culture is far more civilized. Another bone I have to pick with groups like the storm cokes and the empire, in general, is that the Thalmor don't plan on killing every human just the ones that won't accept this simple fact. But I don't plan on kissing the foot of the elves nor so they expect me to but growing up with them I have a very high respect for them. All they want is recognition that they are superior to us human, can we just give them that and be done with it?

After the first prisoner was executed we heard a loud roar in the distance. then of all things to appear a large black dragon flew over our heads.

Third Person POV

Standing on a mountain overlooking the now burning Helgen is a Breton wearing thick black Thalmor robes with a hood designed to keep its wearer warm in a cold harsh environment looking through a spyglass assessing the situation of what was Helgen moments before. Standing beside the Breton are two skeletal archers

"It appears Alduin did a number on the places but at least Advesius and Araelle managed to escape with Elenwen, " The Breton said to himself. Arken turned around, shivering from the cold as he is wrapped in the warmest article clothing he currently owns. "Damn this place is almost as cold as Coldharbour." He then walked back to his lair in Bloodlet Throne an abandoned fort that once housed a master vampire. Well technically it still doses but Arken knows of a spell that grants him the ability to enthrall vampires. When he returned to his new lair which is still under renovation as a variety of undead and Daedra for heavy lifting and security while Seekers from Apocrypha are sorting out books and cleaning the place. Wile this is going on Arken just sat on a large stone throne he managed to recover trapped in a large room that was previously blocked off by rubble and is read a book he most likely acquired on one of his regular visits to Apocrypha. "I really hope I don't have to deal with Miraak's tomorrow," Arken stated wearily. Arken was not displeased that Hermaeus requested his presence but the fact that his Dragonborn servant would be there was not pleasing to him. After he had so many plans and many great things to do such as get his portal to the Soul Cairn operational again. But his greatest ambition is to become a powerful Lich or perhaps something even more evolved.

Currently, Skyrim is home to the bloodiest battles or it will be when Alduin finishes resurrecting the other dragons. Then if everything goes according to his plan he will follow the world eater to Sovngarde and trap as many souls in his large and growing supply of black soul gems. Graciously donated by the Ideal Masters who consider him one of the few mortals they enjoy dealing with. In fact, it is through this relationship that Arken has mastered a few unique spells. His favor, however, is a spell that transports his victim directly to the Soul Cairn. However, since the living must go through a specialized portal to safely reach the Soul Cairn living beings that are transported with this spell they lose body somewhere along the way thus only there soul will end up reaching its designation. Thus he calls this spell Instant Damnation because their soul is now doomed to be a slave to the Ideal Masters for the rest of eternity However the spell has its flaws as those with strong willpower can resist the pull and this avoids death and damnation.

But there is something else on Arkens mind. Why would Araelle and Advesius come here? They know I'm on Skyrim for a few month vacations and would be back soon enuff. But then again they could just be here just to hunt Talos worshipers.

Thalmor Embassy Third person POV

The Thalmor Embassy a building constructed with some of the finest luxuries the Aldmeri Dominion has to offer. But today the servants were trying to step things up to make a good impression for there special guest who had just arrived. "Hail princess Camrae Aldmeri," said the servants waiting for her separated into two separate lines ready to do whatever was ordered of them.

Camrae Aldmeri is quite beautiful by Altmer standers. She has a thin athletic frame, wonderful golden eyes and long black hair that reaches past her shoulders. She is also quite tall yet graceful which would have males of any race simply drooling in her direction. She is wearing the most beautiful dress made from the finest elven silk. The colors of this dress are yellow and silver matching the colors of the dominion. she also has the royal etiquette to match her wonderful taste. However her appearance and etiquette do not match her personality, she is quite adventurous, always wanting to fight and prove her strength like her aunt the current queen of the Aldmeri Dominion.

She also has a darker side as well which is her lust for strength and power to dominate others and to wipe most men from Nirn crating an Altmer paradise, well all except for two Arken and Advesius but most certainly Arken who she has it hots for. In fact, that would be putting it mildly, even as young children she would often try to get him alone in a dark room steal a kiss but fate had always seemed to intervene. Her parent did not approve of her attempting to court the Breton. However, now things have changed. Camrae Aldmeri walked through the halls of the Embassy taking everything in and dismissing the occasional servant who would say "Is everything to your liking my lady."

To say she was in a good mood would be an understatement she was elated that her mother had just given birth to a little boy. This means that he as the male hair would take the estate when the time came. A problem that can be solved at a much later date but it also means she gets out of an arranged marriage to one of the other noble snobs with no backbone. There are also other reasons she would rather have children with someone, not of noble blood. One is that if she were to marry a non-Altmer she will become the dominant member of the relationship and if her little brother were to die she alone would get everything. Two she fears her family tree is beginning to not branch out as much as it uses to, a cure affects many noble families so some new blood. Although it is considered a taboo to procreate with a none Altmer some exceptions are made when a human has some or many extremely wanted traits. Some precautions are also taken to ensure the child born between them will be of Altmer blood and have the wanted traits however the none Altmer will be unable to hold any royal titles. Three she has always been attracted to power and Arken most surely has a lot of that and at the young age of nineteen. But for now, she plans on finding Arken and enjoying her vacation.

In fact oddly enough when Arken asked for a two-month vacation granted by her mother thanks to Camrae's father's madness. Yep her father has been cursed because of the jealousy he harbors for his sister. This curse gives him extreme paranoia along with a few other problems, however, Arken managed to give him a short-term solution though alchemy and limiting it so he would have good days and bad days. There's no telling when he will flip either making him unpredictable at times. He would constantly request ridiculous things from Arken who he appointed is court mage. The request would involve replacing all the guards with undead or enchanting the dining room so no one could tell a lie. Both of which Camraes mother quickly put a stop to. Arken who soon became displeased with the consent ridiculous request asked Arqualenya the lady of the house for some time off which she eagerly gives him. In fact, she offered to pay his travel expenses out of her own pocket plus pay him his regular salary if does not come back within the next moon. However four days later that would change things up a bit.

In summerset isles just outside of Alinor sets a large manor filled with the greatest luxuries the Aldmeri Dominion has to offer. But those who would look at the manor would not be able to guess of the situation going on inside at the moment. on their third floor of the six-story home is Arkens study containing some of his research notes, spell tomes and creation. However, all of that work just went up in smoke as Naemon in a paranoid delusion managed to steal the key Arken gave his wife and grabbed hold of a staff of fireball and blast the alchemical table causing an explosion. The man managed to avoid a single scratch, that was until his wife managed to get a hold of him. Now a good portion of the manor is under construction. So Araelle and Advesius asked to go help enforce the White-Gold Concordat in Skyrim which is where Arken is supposedly going for his vacation. There wish was granted and they left a few hours later but then an hour after they left Camrae managed to get her mothers permission to leave as well since her room was right above Arkens study and thus now in his study.

That is how the princess managed to gain permission to visit Skyrim. Then the door at the embassy opened revealing Elenwen followed by shivering, displeased Araelle and Advesius both wearing prisoner rags.

Camrae Aldmeri POV

When I saw Araelle and Advesius walk through the door wearing nothing but rags, I had to quickly cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing at them. When I recover I had to ask as there were walking past me. "What happened to you two?"

They stopped and looked at me for a second then replied with "A dragon" stated Advesius who seemed to be in a state of shock but a soon as he said this several Justiciar and Elenwen who both showed the same unpleasant expression quickly realized who was before them stood in attention.

Did he just say a dragon, no that can't be it? "A dragon!" I asked hinting that I need more clarification. I could tell Araelle was about to say something but was interrupted by Elenwen.

"Yes, my lady a large black dragon appeared and destroyed Helgen." Explained Elenwen trying to make short. This is very exciting a real-life dragon in Skyrim, this will make for an interesting adventure. I can picture now me Advesius, Araelle and Arken when we find him.

"Advesius, Araelle change into proper attire, we're going on an adventure," I said with vigor as Ambassador Elenwen eyes widened.

"But my lady surely you can't mean to soil your hands with the work of those beneath your stature." She proclaimed with almost respect.

How dare she question me, who does she think she is! "I could have you punished for questioning me. But since I am in a good mood I will spare you utter humiliation and pretend you did not speak!" I berated her until she backed down like to loyal obedient servant she is. Such weakness disgusts me.

"Forgive me, my lady," The Ambassador chirped hoping to appease her. I quickly turned around to hide my growing grin.

"Well, Ambassador I will completely forgive you if you tell me if you have seen a Breton arrive here named Arken?." I asked after all my group would not be complete without its mage. With Arielle's skill in archery, Advesiuse's skill in melee combat, Arkens mastery over magic all lead by my leadership skill and the fact that I dabble in both combat and magic we will be unstoppable.

Well, there you have it this character was meant to introduce a few main characters. If you have an OC you would like to see in the story please send them to me.


End file.
